


Accident

by iiShadow3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Spiders, forshadowing for HBP, rip the spider, set it that spider lesson thing with the unforgivable curses in goblet of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiShadow3/pseuds/iiShadow3
Summary: Ron makes a mistake and kills something.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the lesson which "Moody" showed the class the Unforgivables, in Goblet Of Fire. And since my memory is poor, I guess I should clarify some stuff.  
> 1) The Golden Trio are good friends, nothing wrong.  
> 2) Implied Ron/Hermione.  
> 3) Extremely short story (Duh)

It was fourth year, and Mad-Eye Moody was going through a lesson on the Unforgivable Curses, performing them on spiders, much to Ron's dislike.

"Why couldn't they just- Use something else other then a bloody spider!" Ron exclaimed.

_"Impero."_

The class watched as the spider started dancing in mid-air as Moody controlled it with his wand. The class burst into laughter and the spider had _somehow_ started _flying_. It was like saying Malfoy could fear for anythig other than his own life, Harry thought cruelly. Hermione stared with mild interest as the spider started making its way towards a wide-eyed Ron.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed as the spider jumped high, as of trying to jump down Ron's throat if not for the fact that Ron's lips were tightly pressed together. The spider missed Ron completely and landed on his desk, preffering to instead crawl closer to Ron, as slow as it could.

In a fit of panic, Ron blew at it as hard as he could, making Hermione gasp slightly. The spider flipped over, dead. The class burst into a laughing fit, clearly amused.

As the trio left the classroom after the bell rang, Hermione couldn't help but giggle slightly as their classmates did an imitation of Ron killing the spider.

"Traitor..." Ron muttered, blushing as Harry grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something my friend told me, about how her brother blew on a spider and it died.  
> Oh yeah, im a new writer and on an ipad so i suck at all that html stuff


End file.
